


Addicted to you

by Accacia



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU, Hyperion!Axton, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accacia/pseuds/Accacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Axton has gone a bit too far in one his missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.
> 
> This is my first Borderlands 2 fanfic, but I just couldn't help writing about those two. I hope you like it. :)

Axton just knows.

Whenever Jack gets mad at him, it doesn't elicit an instant reaction from the man - he waits, like a cold-blooded predator looking for the perfect moment to leap at its prey. He doesn't have to say a word. It's the way his eyes avoid Axton's and the slight reddening of his neck. It's the way he has a dark atmosphere, almost a tangible aura that makes Axton freeze in place. He wants to reach out and hug him from behind, but the fear keeps Axton in check.

"So, we're not talking, huh?" Axton tried, keeping a good distance from the Hyperion CEO. Not like it was gonna change anything. Jack just stood there, an unusually stoic expression - a mask on the top of his own.

"Ya know, sometimes I _almost_ forget you're just a pretty face," Jack finally replies, his fingers pressing his temper with an utter annoyance of someone who's just been asked a really stupid question.

Axton grimaced at the older man, supporting himself on the wall and punching the elevator button. This was going to be a rough night if the Commando decided to stay the night in Jack's bed - if he was allowed. By the pace of things, Axton was gonna sleep in the guest's room tonight.

"Alright, you got me. I'm just a bunch of fucking muscles with a pretty face," he snorted back. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you hired a useless second in command."

"Oh kiddo, you've got some nerves. What's the saying... Beware the fury of a patient man?" Jack answered darkly, already inside the elevator, eyeing Axton with raising anger. Once the doors were closed, the taller man couldn't help but sigh loudly. Axton just wanted to have some peace, was it asking for a whole lot?

"That is if you knew what patience is in the first place, Chief."

"That's cute. Keep pushing it and you'll just love the way I'll deal with ya, Commando. Watch it."

Axton shivered at his words. They weren't an empty threat.

"It's not my fault," Axton started, apologetically. "They gave me a cold lead, so I just got the fucking info and disappeared, without any suspicion."

"Your methods amaze me, Commando. Tell me, pumpkin. Just how much you _enjoyed_ doing that mission." Jack said, voice dripping poison in every syllable, getting closer and closer to the other man in confident steps. When he hovered the soldier, menacing as ever, Axton stared into the alluring eyes of the Hyperion CEO. Suddenly, the reason couldn't be more obvious - Jack was mad not about the lack of relevant info in the ECHOrecorder he got from the Maliwan Head Engineer. He was _jealous_.

Completing the mission he had in hands was as easy as it was ever gonna be. Helena Theophilus - current Head Engineer of Maliwan, a woman in her forties, very smart and gifted with a natural beauty that did not go unoticed by Axton. Industrial espionage didn't bother Axton, he did what he was told without second thoughts. He was loyal to Hyperion and foremostly to Jack. They had the most unusual relationship. It occurred to Axton that Jack never considered what they had a pertinent matter, he was the employer and Axton the employee. Axton owed allegiance to Jack and was more than happy to comply to his terms. That strange attraction that made the Commando gravitate towards the almighty Handsome Jack was there from day one - when they met, the appeal was mutual and soon, business turned into pleasure. The power play was entirely enticing to the CEO, knowing that he could do whatever he wanted because Axton would comply. However, it became clear that Jack didn't appreciate him going to bed with a strange woman - even if the motive behind it was to complete his assignment.

Out of nowhere, the two men heard some cracking noises and all the lights went off as the elevator stopped working. Axton's first reaction was to put himself between Jack and the door, his Hyperion pistol in hands, trying to make out any peculiar movements in the dark. It was most unusual that the power went out in such a predicament. His ECHO device emitted a deadpan sound, not responding to his commands.

"Oh, come on!" Jack snarled, punching the elevator wall as his voice resonated through the four walls. "We have generators, what's taking so damn long?"

"My ECHO device isn't working. This isn't right."

"What's not right, kiddo, is to be stuck in this fucking place with you when I'm about to rip your guts out."

"It was a meaningless fuck, Jack. I don't really know if you want me to say sorry for that."

"You see, I, for once, don't really know if I want to snap your neck or not." Jack replied angrily, putting one of his hands around the soldier's neck, forcing him to move backwards. When Axton's back hit the wall not so gently, a groan escaped his lips. The pressure of his fingers were enough to leave Axton gasping for air.

"What do you want me to say, boss?" Axton questioned, breathing heavily, trying to inhale air that wasn't reaching his lungs.

"You're such a little bitch" Jack hissed at his ear, not letting go of Axton's collar. The Hyperion king smelled clean laundry and expensive cologne, invading Axton's personal space forcibly. His grip on the commando's neck didn't falter. " _You're a good lay, big boy. Oh, Axton, harder, harder!_ " Jack moaned, a faux feminine voice full of mockery. "You... are a manwhore."

Axton only moaned at his words, feeling himself going semi-hard against the linen pants. It was all about the power held by Jack and his unwavering look, pinning Axton to the wall.

"She wasn't nearly as good as you" Axton said, the rough hand on his collar losing its grip slowly. He had said something that obviously pleased Jack, massaged his huge ego as some sort of apology for having sex with that woman. The possessive way Jack held his head, almost kissing him was hot as hell.

"Of course she wasn't. Let's be real here, once you've eaten prime meat, hard to put anything in perspective, kitten." Jack snorted, full of himself and if it was any other person, it would've sounded ridiculous - but on Jack's mouth sounded just about _right_.

"Can't help it, Boss. You got me." Axton smiled. Then the little remaining gap was breached, Jack's lips hard and merciless against his own. Things could've turned out differently - Jack could've easily fucked anyone to get this sick infatuation out of his system. Perhaps, the fact that it was mutual and they gravitated towards each other made this whole affair irresistible. Either way, he wasn't about to brush off the other man advances - better than fighting.

Axton felt a heated hand against the soft skin of his hip, shivers tingling up his spine like an incessant reminder of how much power Jack had over him.

"Nearly touched ya and already that hard? Damn, kitten... needy, aren't we?" Jack's voice was a mix of lust and surprise, his fingers tickling Axton's jaw deliciously. "On your knees, Commando. Lemme put that pretty mouth of yours to use."

Not a single ounce of hesitation passed through the soldier's mind as he went down, fingers assertively sorting Jack's belt and zipping down his pants. Didn't bother that power could come back at any moment and cameras could pick what he was doing - just like anything he did for Jack, the risk fueled his blood like a match thrown into a palliasse. Axton wrapped his hand around the other man's erection, demanding his full attention so he could stare at those eyes. _Those addicting eyes_. It felt as if being stared down by a God, showing mercy, relentlessly exerting his influence. So when the soldier's tongue evoked lascivious moans from above, he felt so _goddamn_ powerful. The Hyperion CEO didn't like romantic gibberish, being gentle and such. The rougher, the better. And Axton was ever so compliant about it, sucking hard and fast, his mouth impetuously ravaging Jack's girth.

As Jack grabbed a fistful of hair of the Commando, Axton knew he ought to be close. He took his cock deeper into his mouth, merciless in assault.

"You have such... ughn... a pretty... mouth..." Jack hissed, between loud moans that reverberated off the elevator walls. Axton felt the man above him going still, thrusting one last time into his mouth, letting a pitiful whine escape the thin lips. He could feel Jack's taste heavily on his tongue as the throbbing cock unloaded its full content.

"Am I forgiven now?" Axton asked quietly, still on his knees, panting heavily.

"Oh, kitten... you have no idea."


End file.
